¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Pese a los intentos de Eric, Sheila sigue tratándolo mal. Pero las cosas se ponen peor cuando lo descubre a solas. Escrito por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Hermanos

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

El título del fanfic lo elegí de la canción del mismo nombre del Grupo Intocable, más que nada por esta parte:

_¿Por qué tenías que ser tú,_  
_quién despertara este sentimiento,_  
_tan sólo para matarlo lento,_  
_si no sabes lo que yo daría por ti?_

_¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?_  
_No sabes como duele callarme,_  
_y más porque este amor no es cobarde,_  
_simplemente es que no eres para mí._

En este fanfic Eric, Kyle e Ike son hermanos; y Lianne, que aparecerá después más adelante, será completamente mujer.

La verdad, no me acuerdo porqué se me ocurrió pero bueno, en este capítulo veremos a grandes rasgos la infancia de los dos, que por cierto, Eric es el hermano mayor y Kyle, el menor.

Con este capítulo finalizo la**_ 1° Ronda SP de 14 capítulos_** y no publicaré nada hasta el día de mi cumpleaños. Quedan advertidos.

Casi toda la 2° Ronda será medio dramática, para que no se me angustien tanto. Digo, si ustedes sufren al leerlo, ¿cómo creen que me siento yo que lo visualizo, lo escribo, lo leo y lo publico?

_¡Hoy cumple años_**_ IKyman_**! Lo siento, no recuerdo cuál es su nick en estos lares. n_ñU Le mando muchas felicitaciones por lo mismo. =3

¡**Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo**! Y también para los que celebramos el 28 de diciembre, el día de los Inocentes, ¡_**Inocente Palomita**_! =3

Y voy a recibir el mejor regalo que me puedan dar de navidad. El 25 van a pasar el maratón de películas _"Más aprisa que me muero de la risa"_ con **Mario Moreno "Cantinflas", **¡Y van a pasar **_"El bombero atómico"_**! La cuál es mi favorita de este actor. =3 La frase que más me gusta de la película, y son muchas en realidad, es cuando dice: _"Pero ya verá de lo que es capaz una madre.", _cuando se entera de que le secuestraron a su hijita. Pero la escena que más me gusta es cuando entra al edificio en llamas, rompe la puerta de un departamento y se sienta con los tipos que están jugando al póker, fumando y bebiendo, y llega su jefe para decirle que saque a todos porqué se está quemando el edificio. Esta es una valiosa enseñanza, _nunca fumes cuando se esté quemando el edificio donde vives_. xD

En fin, disfruten del capítulo. =3

* * *

¿Por qué tenías qué ser tú?

Capítulo 1: Hermanos.

Gerald y Sheila se habían establecido en South Park hace ya muchos años, quiénes habían sido bendecidos con dos hermosos bebés: Eric, que era regordete, de mejillas rosadas, grandes ojos color café claro y cabello castaño. Kyle, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, era de piel pálida, delgado, con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda y cabello afro de un rojo intenso brillante...

No había nadie en el pueblo que no les dijera a la pareja judía que ambos varoncitos eran preciosos; más Sheila estaba orgullosa del pequeño Kyle, al que no dejaba solo ni de broma...

- Sheila.- Gerald sostenía al pequeño castaño que lloraba entre sus brazos.- ¿No crees que deberías de cargar un poquito a Eric?-

- ¡Por Moisés, Gerald!- Le reprochó.- ¿Qué acaso no ves que estoy alimentando a Kyle? No puedo partirme en dos.-

- Es que, yo pensé que sería bueno que también le dedicaras un poco más de atención a Eric.-

Y a causa del lloriqueo del bebé regordete de mejillas rosadas, el bebé pelirrojo comenzó a llorar...

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Levantó a Kyle y lo arrulló en sus brazos.- A ver, ¿quién es el bebé más bonito? ¿Quién es el bebé más bonito?- Al ver que el ojiverde no para de llorar voltea a ver a su esposo.- Llévate a ese niño a otro cuarto.-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Se reacomodó a Eric, que lloraba con más fuerza.

- Que te lo lleves a otro cuarto, ¿qué no ves que pone nervioso a mi pequeño Kyle?-

- Sí, querida.- No quiso iniciar una discusión, por lo que salió de la habitación con Eric en brazos.- Ya, ya, tranquilo.-

El pequeño dejó de llorar, gimoteando y dirigiéndole una mirada muy triste a Gerald...

- Ya, así está mejor.- Le sonrió al pequeñín.- Tu mamá te quiere y yo también, ¿no te es suficiente con eso?-

El pequeño Eric rió, le dio una patada en la nariz al adulto y de paso, mojó tanto al pañal que traía puesto como el traje del abogado...

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó Gerald al ver la travesura del chiquitín, que le sonreía inocentemente.

Aún siendo unos bebés, Eric se las ingeniaba para hacer llorar a Kyle, y de paso ser castigado por su mal comportamiento. No era que quisiera hacerle daño, simplemente que jugaba de manera muy brusca y el pelirrojo era algo sensible; por lo que Sheila siempre tenía a Kyle en brazos, como la vez que se le atoró la cabeza en la cuna...

- ¿Viste, Gerald?- Le decía su esposa cargando a un Kyle de 2 años que gimoteaba despacito.- Si no entro al cuarto en ese instante, Eric le hubiera roto el cuello a Kyle.-

- Sheila, a lo mejor sólo quería ayudarlo a destrabarle la cabeza cuando se le atoró en la cuna.- Lo justificó.- Además, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Eric no sería capaz de hacerle daño a su hermanito.-

- ¿Crees que exagero? Está bien, Gerald. Sobre ti caerá la muerte de nuestro hijo.- Le dijo melodramática.

- Bien.- Se sentó en una silla.- ¿Qué te parece esto?-

Y desde ese día, ambos niños dormían en cuartos separados debido al incidente de la cuna...

- Ya, Eric, tranquilo.- Gerald trataba de calmar al pequeño gordito que lloraba a lágrima viva.- Ya estás creciendo y necesitas tener tu propio cuarto, al igual que Kyle. No pienses que ya no te queremos.-

Eric no decía nada, sólo asentía con la cabeza y abrazaba con fuerza a su papá...

El tiempo siguió su curso y las cosas en cierta forma se ponían peor. Una manera de saberlo era cuando ambos niños cumplían años. Cuando Kyle cumplió 3 años, había globos, pastel, payaso, muchos invitados y regalos...

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor!- Sheila lucía feliz mientras abrazaba al pequeño pelirrojo y se tomaba una foto con él.

En cambio, cuando Eric cumplió cuatro años, sólo había un pequeño pastel y los pocos invitados veían la televisión para entretenerse, como si fuera un día cualquiera...

- Quiero jugar con el avión.- Decía Kyle mientras jugaba con el festejado.

- No, Kyle, es mío.- Eric le ponía una mano en la frente para tratar de alejarlo, más su hermanito había alcanzado a sujetarlo de la cola.- ¡Suéltalo, Kyle, es mío!-

Tras el forcejeo, el avión se rompió. El castaño molestó, empujó al pelirrojo, que se puso a llorar...

- ¡Eric!- El festejado saltó al oír la voz irascible de Sheila, que le propinó una bofetada.- ¡Deja en paz a Kyle!-

- Pero mami...- El niño se frotaba la mejilla, adolorido y llorando.

- ¡Vete a tu cuarto, estás castigado!- Lo tomó del brazo y a tropezones, lo subió por las escaleras.

Los invitados, o mejor dicho, los padres de los invitados se despidieron casi inmediatamente después del suceso, Sheila sólo se disculpaba diciendo que su hijo no era muy bien comportado y que necesitaba mucha disciplina. Esa noche...

- ¿Eric?- Kyle entró a la habitación de su hermano que no había salido en todo el día.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa, Kyle!- El gordito metía dentro de una pequeña mochila un jugo y un muñeco de acción.- ¡por tu culpa, mami no me quiere! ¡Así que me voy de la jodida casa!-

Le dio la espalda y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la ventana para fugarse de esa casa, cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba de la ropa. Volvió la mirada y vio que el ojiverde lo agarró con sus manitas...

- ¿Ya no me quieres?- La voz se le quebró y comenzó a soltar grandes lagrimones que corrían por sus mejillas.

Eric lo abrazó, si había algo que a él lo lastimaba mucho, aparte del repudio de su mamá, era ver llorar a Kyle...

- No llores, Kyle.- Y lo abrazaba con fuerza.- Yo... yo te quiero, Kyle. Te quiero mucho.-

El pequeño pelirrojo sonreía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas ante la muestra de afecto de su hermano, al que ya se le había pasado el coraje...

- Eric, Eric.-

El gordito se movió de entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos, para encontrar a Kyle a un lado de su cama...

- ¿Kyle?- Se frotó los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa?-

- Tu-Tuve una pesadilla y tengo miedo.- Temblaba ligeramente.- ¿Pue-Puedo dormir contigo?-

- Sube.- Se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio suficiente a su hermano para que se acostara en la cama...

- Buenas noches, Eric.- Kyle se acurrucó a un lado del castaño.- Te quiero.-

- Buenas noches, Kyle.- Eric cerró de inmediato los ojos, quedándose dormido.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y cuando eran más grandes, Gerald esperaba que su esposa tratara mejor a Eric; sin embargo, ella ahora en vez de gritarle y regañarlo, lo ignoraba. Esto sucedió una tarde, en el parque público...

- ¿Listo?-

- ¡Listo!-

Y se dejaron caer por la resbaladilla, pero a causa de que iban encima de una tabla de plástico, se deslizó más rápido de lo que debían y cayeron con mucha fuerza en el suelo...

- ¡Kyle!- Sheila corrió asustada al verlo tirado en el suelo.- ¿Estás bien, amor?-

- Me duele.- Decía entre sollozos y tocándose el raspón que se le hizo en el brazo.- Me duele mucho.-

- Vámonos a casa, cariño.- Lo levantó del suelo y se lo llevó de ahí.

- ¡Mami, mami!- Eric lloraba en el suelo, con un raspón en la rodilla, viendo cómo Sheila y Kyle se alejaban de él.- ¡Me duele, mami, me duele!-

Gerald llegó en la noche a su casa tras salir del trabajo. Estaba lloviendo, por lo que se apresuró a entrar a la casa para tratar de no mojarse demasiado...

- Sheila, niños, ya llegué.- Se anunció tras cerrar la puerta.

- Querido, qué bueno que llegaste.- Sheila se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.- La cena estará lista en un momento.-

Se quitó el saco para colgarlo y vio que Kyle se le acercó, cosa que le extrañó, ya que generalmente Eric era el primero que se le acercaba, por lo que lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza era que estaba castigado en su cuarto...

- Papi, me caí.- Le dijo y le señaló el pequeño parche que le puso su mamá.

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Le examinó de cerca el bracito.- ¿Y tu hermano?-

- También se cayó.- Le contestó serio.

- ¿Y se lastimó?-

- No sé, mami lo dejó en el parque, solito.-

- Kyle, quédate aquí.- Se volvió a poner el saco y salió apresurado de la casa.

Se subió al auto y de inmediato llegó al parque, el agua no dejaba de caer, por lo que no había ni un alma y menos a esas horas de la noche...

- ¡Eric!- Gritó desesperado.- ¡Eric! ¿Donde estás? ¡Eric!-

- ¿Papi?- Gerald volteó a ver donde se encontraba la resbaladilla y vio que Eric salía de ahí.- ¡Papi, papi!-

Gerald se le acercó y lo cargó, estaba completamente mojado y titiritaba del frío, sin contar que estaba llorando, posiblemente por horas...

- Está bien, vamos a la casa, hijito.- Lo cubrió con su saco y lo subió al carro.

Llegaron a la casa, entraron y se dirigieron directo al baño. Gerald llenó la bañera con agua caliente y procedió a desvestir al gordito para darle un baño y así entrara en calor...

- ¿Porqué mi mamá no me quiere?- Le preguntó con suma tristeza mientras su papá le enjabonaba la cabeza.- ¿Porqué?-

A Gerald se le partía el corazón ver al castaño así, especialmente porqué no tenía la culpa de nada, así que decidió decirle una mentirita blanca...

- Tu mamá te quiere mucho, Eric. Es sólo que Kyle no es tan fuerte como tú y necesita que lo cuiden más, ¿entiendes?-

- Ajá.- Asintió con la cabeza.

- Tú eres un niño fuerte, ¿verdad?-

- Sí, soy un niño fuerte.-

- Bien, ahora tienes que terminar de bañarte para ir a cenar.-

El niño no dijo nada, simplemente se puso a jugar un poco con el jabón...

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo solo en el parque?- Le preguntó Gerald una vez que se quedaron él y ella a solas.

- ¿Cómo querías que me encargara de él si Kyle se lastimó?- Sheila estaba molesta.- ¡No puedo cargarlo a él si tengo a Kyle en los brazos!-

Gerald ya no dijo nada, era una pelea perdida, por lo que cuando pasó más o menos un año, creyó tener una solución...

- Niños, les tenemos una sorpresa.- Les anunció Gerald un día.

Ike era de pequeños ojos y cabellos negros, tenía pocos meses de edad y era muy tranquilo.  
Gerald lo adoptó para tratar de unir más a la familia y que así ya no hubiera más problemas. Más, no resultó como él esperaba...

- Quiero cargar al bebé.- Eric estiraba sus bracitos para poder abrazar a su nuevo hermanito.- Quiero cargar al bebé.-

- ¡No, Eric!- Sheila le gritó y apartó a Ike de su alcance.- ¡Eres un niño malo, tonto y estúpido! ¡Lo vas a tirar al suelo!-

- ¡Pero, mamá!-

- ¡Pero nada!- Se alejó de él y se acercó al otro niño.- Kyle, ¿no quieres cargar a tu hermanito?-

El pelirrojo extendió los brazos para sostener a su hermanito, pero se le cayó al suelo e inmediatamente se puso a llorar...

- ¡Oh, Ike! ¡Lo siento, amor!- Sheila levantó aprisa al bebé del piso.- ¡Ya, mi amor, ya!-

El pequeño gordito no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró en el mismo hasta la hora de cenar. Y Gerald sólo se resignaba en silencio...

- ¿Qué es eso?- Gerald se levantó del sillón de la sala al oír un ruido proveniente de la cochera.

Se acercó cauteloso, listo para sorprender al intruso y darle la lección de su vida. Pero al distinguir el ruido, que era de una sierra eléctrica, abrió de golpe la puerta y gritó...

- ¿¡Pero Eric!- El niño, que se encontraba enfrente de la sierra eléctrica, saltó al oír su nombre.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Apartó al niño de la sierra eléctrica y la apagó.- ¿Qué carajos estabas pensando? ¡Te pudiste haber cortado una mano o algo, qué se yo!-

El niño obeso de siete años se puso a llorar, mientras la pintura con la que se había pintado el cabello le escurría y le manchaba la ropa...

- Eric, ¿porqué tienes pintura roja en la cabeza?-

- Es que, es que Kenny me dijo que mamá quería a Kyle porque, porque también tiene el cabello rojo.- Contestó entre pausas sin dejar de llorar.- Y me, y me dijo que también quería a Ike porque, porque le saltaba la cabeza.- Se puso ambas manos cerradas en puños sobre los ojos.- ¡Quiero que mi mamá me quiera, papi! ¿Porqué no me quiere?-

- Ven acá, Eric, ven acá.- Gerald se puso de cuclillas y le limpió un par de lágrimas.- Escucha bien, tú eres nuestro hijo mayor y, Dios no lo quiera, si algún día llego a faltarles, tú serás el hombre de la casa.- El pequeño dejó de llorar para escucharlo con atención.- Y no es que tu mami no te quiera, es simplemente que debes de ser fuerte porque vas a cuidarlos a todos, a tu mamá y a tus hermanitos Kyle y Ike. Tú los quieres mucho y no quieres qué nada les falte, ¿verdad?-

- No.-

- Y así, cuando llegue el momento, tú te vas a hacer cargo de tu propia familia, como un hombre hecho y derecho. ¿Entiendes?-

- ¡Sí, papi!- Y lo abrazó con ternura y alegría.

- Bien, ahora vamos a darte un baño.- Lo cargó y se dirigieron al baño.

- ¿Papi?-

- ¿Sí?-

- Cuando sea grande como tú, me voy a casar con Kyle.-

Sintió un cubetazo de agua fría al oír semejante declaración. Y pensando que sólo se trataba de cariño fraternal y porqué aún no despertaba su interés por las niñas, decidió tratar de corregirlo...

- No, Eric, no.- Lo miró de frente.- Cuando seas grande como yo, te vas a casar con alguien parecido a Kyle.-

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó curioso.

- Porque Kyle es tu hermano y los hermanos no se pueden casar unos con otros.-

- ¡Ah!- Y agachó la mirada.

- ¿Quieres mucho a Kyle?-

- Sí.- Y las mejillas se le sonrojaron.- También te quiero mucho a ti, papá.-

- ¿Y a Ike?-

- También, a pesar de que es un bebé y huele a mierda.-

- Bien, es hora de que te bañes, antes de que sea hora de la cena.-

La escuela era otro cantar; Kyle resultó ser un niño listo y muy aplicado, lo cuál llenaba de orgullo a sus padres. Eric, en cambio, tenía bajas notas, en ocasiones reprobaba y no obedecía a sus maestros, por lo que Sheila lo regañaba a cada instante, al grado de ponerlo en una estricta dieta...

- Mami, quiero más.- Le decía el ahora niño de nueve años, queriendo otra porción de comida.

- No, estás muy gordo porque sólo comes en vez de estudiar.- Lo regañó Sheila.

- Pero tengo hambre.-

- He dicho que no y te irás a tu habitación.-

- Pero...-

- Sin peros o te castigo, jovencito.-

No tenía de otra, se levantaba de la mesa y se iba directo a su cuarto. Y como el dinero que le daban diariamente no era mucho, estaba muy decaído en la escuela...

- Tengo hambre.- Estampó su frente en la mesa donde se sentaba con sus amigos y Kyle.

- ¿Mmmm mmm mm?- Le preguntó Kenny.

- No, Kenny. Vete al carajo.-

- Ten, Eric.- El ojiverde le pasó su charola de comida.

- Pero, Kyle...-

- Yo no tengo hambre y no debo tirar la comida, así que come tú.- Se lo ofreció de nueva cuenta.

Eric, impulsado por el hambre se puso a comer. Kyle se levantó de la mesa y Stan lo siguió...

- Kyle, no tienes porqué darle tu comida a tu hermano.-

- Stan, es que a él no le dan tanto dinero como a mí. Además, mi mamá no lo deja comer mucho en casa. Hay ocasiones, Stan, que papá le lleva comida al cuarto a escondidas para que no se muera de hambre.-

- ¡Ay, Kyle!- Stan sintió pena por sus dos amigos. De pronto, una duda lo atacó.- Oye, ¿porqué Eric tiene el cabello corto y tú lo tienes largo?-

- Mamá dice que es porque Eric es una vergüenza para la familia, por eso le corta el cabello.- Le explicó.- En cambio, papá dice que es porque es el hijo mayor y debe tenerlo corto. La verdad, no los entiendo.-

- Ah, bueno.-

Kyle se va por el pasillo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Stan voltea a ver a Eric y a Kenny, que están discutiendo por la comida qué dejó Kyle...

- ¡No, Kenny, es mío!-

- Pues, no sé.- Pensó en voz alta.- La verdad, son tan distintos que no parecen hermanos.-


	2. Preadolescentes

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Y con este capítulo termino la 4° Ronda, ¡genial! La 5° Ronda es la "**_Ronda del Compromiso_**", ya verán porqué. =D

Ocurrirá la muerte de un personaje, más no se preocupen, es necesario que muera para la trama.

En este capítulo aún seguiré presentándolo por etapas, para después poder seguir con una sola línea de tiempo.

La canción en la qué pensé para el baile fue _"Alone"_ de **_Heart._**

Pasemos a los review's:

**_~ Sahkory:_ **Sé que la puse de muy mal carácter, pero todo tiene su motivo. Y sí, la escena donde Eric le dice a Gerald que se quiere casar con Kyle es bastante linda. Pero, ¿creen que siga con el mismo pensamiento cuando haya crecido un poco más?

**_~ sol_yuki_uzumaki:_** Lo sé, es la más tierna y considerando que aún es un niño muy pequeño. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

**_~ yuki:_ **Bueno, eso es porqué son pequeños, además de que están viviendo juntos casi desde que nacieron, por lo que sería raro que se llevaran mal.

**_~ symphknot:_ **¡Pues sí continuará! Sólo lamento que el orden en que tengo todo planeado me deja con las actualizaciones demasiado distanciadas. Pero hago lo que puedo, sólo les pido paciencia. n.n

**_~ Landstay22:_** **.o.** Ciertamente estoy bastante perdida porqué ni idea de quién sea Mitch Connor, pero en fin. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que compense la muy larga espera. n.n

Disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

¿Porqué tenías qué ser tú?

Capítulo 2: Pre-adolescentes.

Estaba lloviendo y eso no era bueno, ya que todos preferían estar en sus casas que mojarse en las calles a altas horas de la noche. Apresuró el paso y pasaría de largo si no fuera porqué sintió pena. Así que se acercó y se sentó a un lado de él...

- ¿No deberías de estar en tu casa, durmiendo para ir a la escuela mañana?- Le preguntó.

- Tal vez.- Le contestó sin importarle que fuera un conocido o un extraño.- Tal vez.-

- ¿Porqué estás aquí?- Estaba preocupada de que ni siquiera volteara a mirarla desde que se sentara a la banca.

- Mi mamá no me dejó entrar a la casa.- Se oía triste y cansado.- Me dijo que esto me ayudaría a valorar mejor las cosas.- Agachó la mirada al suelo.- Si mi papá estuviera en casa, posiblemente hubiera hecho otra cosa.-

- Oh.- Miró al suelo. Luego volteó a verlo.- No es mucho lo que tengo, pero al menos no estarías aquí mojándote...-

- No se preocupe.- Rechazó gentilmente la oferta.- Voy a estar bien, es sólo una noche. Tengo que ser fuerte por mi propia cuenta.-

- Lo entiendo.- Sonrió decepcionada. ¿Qué clase de madre dejaba a su hijo a su suerte?- Cuídate mucho entonces.-

Se levantó y se fue, no sin mirarlo un par de veces. Un mar de ideas y sentimientos se revolvían dentro de ella...

Luego, pasó un año...

**.~o0o~.**

- Hey, Stan.- El aludido volteó a ver al rubio que se acercaba a la parada del autobús escolar.- Mira lo que conseguí.-

- A ver.- Movido por la curiosidad, hojeó la revista que Kenny se sacara bajo la ropa.- ¡Qué asco!- La tiró al suelo.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Recogió la revista del piso.- ¿No me digas que no te ponen cachondo estas "cosas"?- Le sonrió malicioso.

- ¡Cla-Claro que no!- Le contestó tratando de contener el vómito.- ¡Yo, yo no soy así!-

- ¡Hey, chicos!- Kyle llegó saludando a todos.- ¿Cómo están?-

- Hey, Kyle.- Le contestaron ambos al unísono.

- Hey, maricas.- Eric hizo acto de presencia.- ¿Qué se traen?- Dijo señalando la revista que el rubio tenía en manos.

- Algo que te gustará, culón.- Sonrió malicioso y se la mostró.

- ¿Qué es?- El pelirrojo se acercó para ver el contenido.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se les fue el color de la cara por un momento. Eric le dio un empujón a Kenny, mientras que Kyle se hacía a un lado...

- ¡Mierda, Kenny!- Le reprochó.- ¿Porqué carajos tienes esas cosas?-

- ¿Qué? ¿A poco no te gustó, culón?- El rubio se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la nieve.- Hubieras visto la cara que pusiste.-

- Kenny, ya cállate, si no quieres que te parta el culo.- Le contestó molesto el muchacho gordo.

- Chicos.- Todos voltearon a ver a Stan.- Ahí viene el autobús.-

**.~o0o~.**

Todos los días eran iguales en la escuela: clases, exámenes, clubes, chismes, noviazgos, rompimientos, abusivos y demás. Eric se había hecho de una mala reputación, por lo que no muchos se juntaban con él. Al contrario, Kyle cada vez llamaba la atención de las chicas, así como el respeto de los maestros. Cosa que hacía difícil de creer que fuesen hermanos, si no fuera claro por el apellido y por vivir juntos...

- Hey, cara de culo.- Le gritaba a Craig cuando subió al autobús.- Ese es MI sitio.- Lo amenazó.

- ¿Y?- Preguntó como si nada el pelinegro, sin intención de moverse ni nada.

Se acercó a él y a su acompañante, quién temblaba nervioso por lo que fuera a pasar, y lo sujetó de la ropa...

- Qué si no mueves tu culo de ahí, te voy a mandar a la mierda.- Le dijo en un tono apenas perceptible para lo que estaban más cerca.- ¿Entendiste, pendejo?- Le dio un par de cachetadas ligeras.

- ¡GAH! ¡Vá-Vámonos, Craig!- Tweek se levantó al instante tomando de un brazo al chico, ya que sabía que se metería en problemas no sólo por Eric, sino con los señores Broflovky's.- ¡GAH!-

Una vez que desocuparan el asiento, Eric se sentó y Kenny se acomodó a un lado de él...

- Je. Malo hasta los huesos, ¿no es así, compañero?- Se mofó.

- Cállate, Kenny.-

De pronto, volteó la mirada al sentir a alguien parado a un lado de él...

- Eric.-

- ¿Qué pasó, Kyle?-

- Tengo qué hacer un trabajo con Stan y voy a irme con él hasta su casa.- Le explicó.- ¿Le podrías decir a mamá?-

El rostro del muchacho rollizo se suavizó y le dio una sonrisa. Ciertamente, no podía negarle nada y mucho menos si Sheila estaba involucrada...

- Claro, yo le aviso, Kyle.- Le avisó.

Ninguno se fijó que Kenny metió cuidadosamente la revista que traía en la mañana dentro de la mochila de Eric...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Mamá, ya llegué!- Se anunció al llegar a la casa, más no le respondieron.

Caminó a la cocina y encontré pegado en el refrigerador una nota...

_"Fui de compras con Ike. Llegaremos más tarde. Mamá."_

- Oh, bueno.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Subió corriendo a su habitación, en la mochila traía escondidas algunas golosinas y frituras que había conseguido en la escuela, y aprovecharía que su mamá no estaba en la casa para comerlas...

Abrió la mochila y vació el contenido sobre su cama. Cuál va siendo su sorpresa al ver entre sus cosas la qué le había dejado el rubio...

- ¿¡Pero qué mierda!- Exclamó molesto.

Desde muy chico, Kenny había traído y leído cualquier revista de Playboy que caía en sus manos. Y la que estaba en ese momento sobre la cama de Eric, mostraba lo más firmes y moldeados cuerpos masculinos, totalmente desnudos...

- ¡Ese pobretón de mierda!- Masculló irritado.

Tomó la revista y por un momento pensó en romperla; ya que Sheila, como "buena" madre que era, no permitía que las "frágiles" e "inocentes" mentes de sus hijos fueran perturbadas con esas clases de "cosas." Más, como en la mayoría de las casos, la curiosidad ganó y se atrevió a darle una hojeada, sin percatarse que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo...

**.~o0o~.**

- Muy bien, Ike. ¿Podrías guardar la leche y los huevos?- Sheila le preguntó al menor, recién apenas entraban en la casa.- Tengo que ir a guardar algo en el baño.-

- Claro, mamá.- Le respondió el menor.

La mujer subió las escaleras e hizo lo qué tenía que hacer. Pero al pasar junto al cuarto de Eric oyó ruidos que provenían de la habitación. Con sumo cuidado, abrió silenciosamente la puerta y lo que vio, no le gustó en lo más mínimo...

**.~o0o~.**

- Hey, Ike.- Kyle regresaba justo en ese momento a la casa.- ¿Y mamá?-

- Ah, fue a guardar algo allá arriba.- Le indicó el niño canadiense.- Pero parece que ya se tardó.-

- Bueno.- Dijo sin prestarle atención.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Antes de que Ike pudiera responderle, la sra. Broflovsky apareció en ese momento. Caminó hasta el fregadero ignorándolos, como si no estuvieran ahí. Se apoyó y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Preocupados por su proceder, Kyle le habló...

- Mamá, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó temeroso el pelirrojo.

Tomó aire un par de veces, antes de contestarle en un tono frío y amargo...

- Kyle, llévate a tu hermano al parque.- Le ordenó.

- Aún no terminamos de guardar las cosas.- Le respondió Ike.- Tal vez después de que terminemos.-

Sheila sonrió un poco mirando al suelo, cosa que le provocó escalofríos a sus hijos...

- No importa, yo me hago cargo.- Les aseguró.- Ustedes sólo vayan al parque y regresen en un par de horas.-

- Pero, mamá...- Empezó Kyle.

- ¡Ahora!- Les gritó en lo que se le esfumaba la poca paciencia qué tenía en el momento.

Se miraron un instante y salieron con una sensación de inconformidad en la boca del estómago. Sabían que algo malo se aproximaría...

- No voy a permitir qué esto pase.- Se dijo volviendo a subir las escaleras.- No en mi casa.-

Desde esa noche, Eric comenzó a dormir en la azotea. Sheila lo decidió tras discutir a gritos con su esposo que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo, por teléfono por casi tres horas, el cuál con tal de llegar a un "decente" acuerdo, dejó que su esposa eligiera según su juicio. Nadie estaba en posición de hacer o decir nada, ya que ella era la que mandaba...

**.~o0o~.**

Una tarde de esas...

- Un momento.- La mujer abrió a la puerta y lo vio ahí.- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Srita. Cartman?- Eric apretaba los puños con fuerza, mientras se daba valor para lo que iba a hacer.- ¿Puedo entrar?-

- Claro.- Lo dejó entrar al interior de la casa.

Su intención era muy simple; sólo quería dejar de sentir esa "atracción" tan repentina hacia los hombres, costase lo que costase...

**.~o0o~.**

- Oí por ahí que la escuela va a organizar un baile.- Dijo Sheila durante la cena.- Kyle, ¿ya tienes a quién llevar?-

- Claro, mamá.- Le respondió alegre el chico.- Le pedí a Bebe Stevens que me acompañara.-

- ¡Oh, eso es bueno, Kyle!- Le respondió orgullosa. Luego, volteó a ver a su otro hijo.- Eric, ¿ya "invitaste" a alguna "muchacha" al baile?-

La sangre se le heló al oír la pregunta; ciertamente no había invitado a nadie al baile, especialmente porqué no era popular entre las chicas. Pero sabía que si no invitaba a alguna al baile y aceptara ser su pareja para esa noche, su mamá estaría sumamente molesta con él...

- No, aún no he invitado a nadie.- Agregó rápidamente, antes de que Sheila hablara.- Pero mañana mismo lo haré.-

No contestó por un momento, lo que le pareció un interminable calvario, pero luego sonrió y siguió comiendo...

- Está bien.- Y así terminó ese tema en la mesa.

Al día siguiente, Eric se armó de valor para invitar a alguna chica al baile, o al menos, eso intentaba...

- No te preocupes, Eric.- Kyle le puso una mano en su hombro para animarlo.- Estoy seguro que alguna chica deseará salir contigo al baile.-

- ¿Tú crees, Kyle?- Se volteó a verlo con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

- ¡Claro!- Alzó el pulgar.- Estoy muy seguro.-

- Sólo si bajas como mil kilos y dejas de ser un pendejo de mierda.- Le dijo Kenny burlándose.

- ¡Cállate, Kenny!- Le gritaron al unísono los dos.

- Tú nada más ve y pregúntales, Eric.- En ese momento sonó la campana.- Buena suerte.- le deseó al tiempo que se iba a su clase.

- Sí, lo haré.- Se dio ánimos y luego se dirigió a su salón de clases.

Intentó de todo: lanzó invitaciones, les prometió comprarles algo, pero nada de eso parecía funcionar. Y para la hora del almuerzo ya se había dado por vencido...

- ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!- Se quejó.- ¿Cómo carajos iré al baile de mierda si ninguna puta quiere salir conmigo?-

- ¡Oh, vamos! No es tan malo.- Stan trató de animarlo.- Aún tienes un par de días para conseguirte una pareja.-

- ¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó sarcástico.- ¿A quién?-

- Ehm.- Tomó un poco de leche.- No, no sé.-

- ¿Ves?- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- Estoy bien jodido.-

Kyle no decía nada, sin embargo se le ocurrió una idea. Cuando estaba en los casilleros vio a Heidi platicar con algunas amigas. Se acercó a ellas...

- Heidi, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas?-

- Claro.- Le respondió la chica.

Una vez que estaban en un rincón del pasillo...

- ¿De qué quieres hablar, Kyle?-

- Mira, mi hermano Eric necesita con urgencia una pareja para el baile, y me preguntaba si tú...-

- No.- Lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido.

- Sé lo que tratas de hacer, Kyle. Pero por ningún motivo iré al baile con ese pendejo.- Se acomodó el cabello y comenzó a caminar.- Así que ya deja de estar jodiendo.-

El pelirrojo la tomó del brazo para detenerla, tenía qué convencerla para ayudar a su hermano...

- ¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo?- Tenía la mirada seria.- Lo único que necesito es que Eric le diga a mamá que sí consiguió una pareja para el baile.- La soltó y metió las manos en los bolsillos.- Nada más dile que sí irás con él y deja que te lleve, después harás lo que quieras, lo que se te antoje. Por favor.-

Al ver la mirada triste del chico y la forma en qué le pedía que acompañara a su hermano, la hizo sentir pena por él...

- Está bien.- Suspiró.- Pero a la primera pendejada que haga lo mando a la mierda.- Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué obtendré a cambio?-

**.~o0o~.**

En la noche del baile, Eric manejaba el auto que Sheila les había prestado a ambos para que pasaran a recoger a sus parejas...

- E-Estoy muy nervioso, Kyle.- El muchacho rollizo volteó a ver a su acompañante.- Aún no puedo creer que Heidi haya aceptado ir al baile conmigo.-

- Pues ya viste que sí.- El pelirrojo le sonrió.- Ahora hay qué ir por ellas, compañero.-

- ¡Claro!- Y continuaron avanzando en silencio.

**.~o0o~.**

- ¿Cómo le hizo Eric para conseguir que Heidi viniera con él al baile?- Le preguntó una rubia en vestido rojo a Kyle, quién iba en un traje negro.

- Pues, aunque no lo creas, Eric tiene su encanto.- Le contestó orgulloso.

- Si tú lo dices.-

Momentos después, todos estaban en la pista bailando al ritmo de la música y las luces los iluminaban de mil colores...

- _"Y ahora, una balada para todos los enamorados."-_- Anunció el DJ que estaba al cargo de la música.

La melodía comenzó y algunas parejas se deslizaban con suavidad. De pronto Stan, quién bailaba con Wendy, se acercó a donde bailaban Kyle y Bebe...

- ¿Ya viste, viejo?- Le habló en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?- El pelirrojo se movía al compás de la canción.

- Eric y Heidi se están besando.- Hizo una seña con la cabeza.- Allá.-

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire al ver precisamente todo lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo. Soltó a Bebe y salió de la pista...

- ¿Kyle?- La rubia lo siguió de entre toda la gente.- ¡Kyle! ¿A donde vas?-

Salieron ambos del gimnasio, aún ahí se podía oír el ruido del interior. El chico se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, ya que sentía que iba a devolver el estómago...

- ¿Kyle?- Bebe se acercó a él, extrañada por su conducta.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Porqué saliste corriendo así?-

- Discúlpame, Bebe, no quería asustarte.- Le sonrió.- Me sentí un poco mal y salí a tomar un poco de aire.-

- Pues casi haces que me cague del susto.- Lo regañó la rubia.- Me hubieras dicho que te sentías mal.-

- Sí, lo siento.- Se rió un poco. Luego, una idea pasó por su cabeza.- Me estoy aburriendo aquí, ¿porqué no vamos a tu casa?-

Se le quedó viendo sorprendida por un momento, recordó que sus padres no se encontraban en casa y que el pelirrojo le gustaba, así que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad...

- Seguro.- Le sonrió y caminaron rumbo al auto.

Kyle sabía que si él y Eric no llegaban juntos a casa, Eric estaría en problemas...

**.~o0o~.**

- Pasa, Kyle.-

Entraron a la casa, Bebe encendió las luces y se sentó en el sofá. Luego, volteó a ver sonriente al chico que la acompañaba...

- Toma asiento, Kyle.- Le dijo coqueta.

- Ehm, sí, gracias.- Le dijo distraído. Su mente parecía estar en otra parte.

Sacó su celular del pantalón al sentir que vibraba y vio que tenía un mensaje de Eric, por lo que decidió no contestarle. Si lo hiciera, sería como echarse atrás y el muchacho gordo tenía qué aprender su lección...

- Y dime, Kyle.- Volteó a ver a la rubia, que le dirigía una mirada sensual.- ¿Cómo quieres "divertirte"?-

Diablos, había olvidado que fue él el de la idea de ir a la casa de Bebe. Pensó al instante en irse pero, ¿para eso la había sacado a ella del baile, sin dejarla divertirse? Se sintió mal, la rubia no se lo merecía, así que decidió quedarse un rato más...

- ¿En donde está el baño?- Preguntó mientras dejaba el celular en una mesita que estaba a un lado del sofá.

- Al fondo, a la derecha.- Le señaló.

- Gracias.- Y fue de inmediato a encerrarse.

Esto le dio tiempo a la chica para planear en cómo hacer que Kyle Broflovsky sucumbiera a sus encantos; tal vez una película o una bebida con alcohol serían suficientes para dar el primer paso. Más no bien estaba pensando en una bebida en específico, cuando sonó el celular del pelirrojo, sacándola del trance...

- De seguro son Eric, Stan o hasta Kenny.- Se rió con la boca cubierta con una mano.

Tomó el celular de la mesita y oprimió **_"CONTESTAR"_**, sin saber de lo qué se iba a enterar...

- ¿Bueno?- Contestó el celular del pelirrojo, lista para decirle a quién llamara qué esa noche el chico iba a ser suyo.

_- K-Kyle, ¿e-en do-donde es-tás?-_ El llanto de Ike la tomó por sorpresa; mientras que le parecía oír cosas que se rompían en pedazos y a la vez gritos, unos enardecidos, otros llenos de dolor.- _Re-Regresa a ca-casa, Ky-Kyle. Po-Por fa-favor. Lo, lo va, lo va a ma-matar.-_

El chico canadiense siguió llorando en la línea y Bebe realmente no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos entender lo que estaba pasando. Kyle apareció de pronto en la sala y se detuvo en seco al ver a la rubia con su celular y una expresión de temor en su rostro...

- ¡Oh, mierda!- Le quitó el celular.- ¿BUENO?- Gritó angustiado.- ¡IKE! ¡IKE! ¡TRANQUILÍZATE, IKE! ¡VOY DE INMEDIATO!-

Colgó y dejó el celular en el sofá, iba a correr cuando sintió que una mano lo detenía. Se volteó para encontrar a la chica con la confusión en la mirada y la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Merecía una explicación, más no era el momento adecuado...

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó.- Yo... algún día te explicaré.- Soltó un hondo suspiro.- Tengo qué irme. Por favor.-

Lo dejó ir y aunque quisiera, no podía retenerlo. Lo vio salir corriendo de su casa y arrancar en el coche. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy consternada, y no podía pensar en nada. Así que se quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala sin saber en qué momento lo hizo...

**.~o0o~.**

El lunes en la escuela, todos hablaban del baile y de lo qué había acontecido después. Bebe caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a los casilleros, sólo para encontrar a los cuatro muchachos platicando. Tenía el celular de Kyle consigo y pensó en devolvérselo en ese instante. Sin embargo, observó que se fue junto con Eric rumbo a otra parte. Así que decidió seguirlos sin que se dieran cuenta...

Salieron por una puerta que daba a uno de los patios en donde no había nadie, se acercaron a una banca y ella miró cómo Kyle le ayudaba a Eric a sentarse. Con mucho cuidado, se acercó para tratar de oír lo que estuvieran diciendo, ya que tenía curiosidad de lo que había ocurrido desde la noche del baile...

- Mamá se pasó esta vez, Eric.- Oyó a Kyle hablar, con un tono muy triste.- Y por mi culpa, otra vez.-

Se sintió incómoda tras oírlo, ¿sólo para eso le había pedido ir a su casa? Más la conversación aún no acababa...

- No fue tu culpa, Kyle.- Eric trató de confortar a su hermano.- Simplemente quise llegar antes a la casa. Nada más.-

- ¡Aún así, no es justo!- La voz del pelirrojo se quebró con mucho sentimiento.

El muchacho gordo clavó la mirada al suelo, luego miró a su compañero...

- Aceptémoslo, Kyle.- Sonrió con tristeza.- Ella nunca me querrá.- Luego bostezó.- ¡Ajum! Voy a dormir un poco. Avísame cuando suene la jodida campana.-

- Claro, compañero.- Le contestó sonriente.

Eric cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente dormido en la banca. Bebe sintió lástima por los dos, según entendía la situación la vida en casa debía ser muy difícil para ellos...

- No, no es así, Eric.- La rubia no supo en qué momento el pelirrojo se había puesto de cuclillas frente al otro.- Yo aún tengo la esperanza de qué ella te quiera tanto como te quiero yo.-

Le tomó sutilmente el rostro con las manos, y creyéndose solos, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Le acarició la mejilla y luego oyó la campana de la escuela...

- Eric.- Lo sacudió con suavidad.- Hey, ya sonó la puta campana. Y te hará más daño si te quedas aquí con este frío de mierda.- Le sonrió dulcemente.- Vámonos.-

- Sí.- Se frotó los ojos. Y se encaminaron al interior del edificio.

Bebe salió de su escondite, entró a la escuela en silencio, impactada por lo que presenció. Sabía la gravedad del asunto y los problemas que esto podría causarles. Podría usarlo en su favor y obtener lo que quería, más lo que la chica tenía, era que no peleaba en las batallas que creía perdidas...

**.~o0o~.**

Esa noche, Gerald regresaba a South Park. Durante todo el camino no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera en ponerle un alto a su esposa, ya que su actitud había pasado los límites...

- Ya es hora de que sepan la verdad.- Dijo apesumbrado.

Ya estaba harto de que siempre se cumpliera la voluntad de Sheila, y de que ella tratara tan mal a Eric, aún si no se lo merecía. Pero estaba decidido a cambiar todo eso. Eric no debió nunca sufrir así y menos ocultarle la verdad, no ahora que le faltaba poco para ser mayor de edad...

De pronto, un animal le salió al paso, desvió el vehículo para evitar atropellarlo, más le camino estaba resbaloso por el hielo, lo que causó que patinara y perdiera el control...

- ¡Mierda!- Se aferró con fuerza al volante, tratando de controlarlo.

El impacto fue inminente, los vidrios crujieron, el fierro retorciéndose estruendosamente, mientras giraba todo un par de veces. Una vez que se detuvo, sólo había una cosa que pasó por su mente antes de caer en el cobijo del sueño eterno...

¿Qué iba a ser de Eric?


End file.
